Baby Max
Max, a young baby arrives in Endsville. Plot One afternoon a stork carrying a white bundle in a blanket get sucked into a plane engine and shredded into feathers with a squawk. The bundle parachutes gently down to Earth. It arrives in Mandy's garden while Billy and Mandy are annoying Grim/Mandy is punching Billy. Saliva barks. "What is it boy?" Mandy asks him. Saliva runs off towards the white bundle and sniffs it. The bundle wriggles and something from inside tears out of it. Sat on the now flat cloth is a blond haired baby boy. He cooed and gurgled. "I didn't ask for no baby! Stupid stork!" Mandy shook her fist at the sky. "Aaaaaw! Can we keep him?! Huh? Can we?" Billy asked her. "Absolutely no way! The two of you are annoying enough!" Grim replies. "Uh Grim, I'm in charge here." Mandy said sharply. "And no Billy, you're way too immature to look after a baby and I don't want a new brother. Grim call the orphanage or something to pick him up. I'm going inside to watch TV, alone!" "Awwwww! Billy whined. Saliva sniffed Max's diaper and gagged. "Looks like Sawiva smelt something bad!" Billy smirked. "Ugh! Smells like he needs changing! Hold that call Grim, you're gonna change the kid's diaper first..." Mandy demanded. Grim groaned. He is then shown changing Max. However Max keeps peeing at him and fidgeting. When he gets cross with Max, the baby vomits all over him. The gang then ponder what to do now before the orphanage workers arrive. Saliva is sniffing Max again. Max giggles. "He seems to really like Saliva for some reason." said Mandy. Max then grimaced as Saliva sniffed his diaper intensively. Okay... weird doggy. Thought Max. However he was also entranced by Saliva's big wet shiny black nose. He watched it quiver and twitch as Saliva sniffed his diaper. Max then squeezed Saliva's nose. It squeaked like a toy. Max giggled and squeezed his nose again a few more times. Saliva shied away and rubbed his nose like it was hurting. "Okay... no one's ever tweaked Saliva's nose before..." Mandy asked. Saliva saw that Max was giggling. He smirked. Obviously the boy was too young and innocent to mean to hurt him doing that and he felt rather silly over reacting to Max's gentle tweaking of his nose. So? You like playing with my nose huh? Thought Saliva. Saliva grinned and sniffed Max's diaper until he squeezed his nose again. Saliva then licked him with his big slobbery tongue. "I suppose we could keep him. Saliva seems like a great dad to him..." Mandy said with a sheepish grin. ... In Saliva's magic dog house which was bigger on the inside Saliva was sniffing Max again and playing with him. By playing that was picking him up and smooshing his big wet shiny black nose into Max's face. Max grimaced as it felt slimy. Saliva was nuzzling him spreading slimy moisture across his face. He then sniffed Max again. Max's stomach gurgled and he messed his diaper with a wet splat. Saliva groaned and got to changing him. After changing him, Saliva sniffed his diaper again. Max found something new to respond to Saliva's sniffing. He planted his hands up his nose! There was a wet splat as they sunk into something slimy. Probably Saliva's boogers... Saliva yelped as he did that. Max then found immediately that he was stuck in something gooey as when he withdrew his arms he was stretching at a gooey green rubbery strand of snot that was pulling back. Yeeeeuck! Thought Max. This stuff is like glue! I'm stuck! Saliva groaned in disgust and frantically tried pulling Max free. Eventually after a few tugs he wrenched him free of the gooey snot that snapped like elastic bands. Saliva frowned at Max. Max found that his hands were oozing and dripping heavily with slime. They were in slimy oozy globs in fact. Max groaned in disgust as he watched the slime drip everywhere. Max then stuck his hands together. He stretched the resulting goo that was gluing them together until he tore free again.